<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My husband the King by Nomina_14_Halls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513790">My husband the King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomina_14_Halls/pseuds/Nomina_14_Halls'>Nomina_14_Halls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomina_14_Halls/pseuds/Nomina_14_Halls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary finds herself in the body of Marie Antoinette and married to Louis XVI. Will she find her way home? Or will she want to stay by the King's side?</p>
<p>TW: This story is also inspired by Marie's real life, which means the story will deal with and have mentions of child loss.<br/>Cross-posting with Wattpad, which is where I started writing the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Ugh...'</p>
<p>'Your Majesty! Please get up now. We mustn't let the King see you in this unkempt state!'</p>
<p>I look down to my hands and body. They do not quite look the same and feel alien to me. This grand room and luxurious bed... Where am I? I was reading in my room just a moment ago... Have I somehow entered the world within the book? I vaguely remember seeing a fairy, but I thought I just imagined it.</p>
<p>'Your Majesty, if you don't get up, the King will punish us!' I squint at the woman in front of me. Who is she? Did she just call me <em>Your Majesty?</em> I am aching all over and my head feels as if it is going to split open, as though I have not slept all night. I take a few deep breaths, and my head clears a little.</p>
<p>The woman glares at me as though she wants to incinerate me.</p>
<p>'Headache again? Did you... My goodness! You must have been gambling all night again! You know the King does not approve of gambling! He has banned all gambling within the palace! If His Majesty finds out, we will all be punished!'</p>
<p>'Madame Deniau, I...' I freeze. Why do I know the name of a total stranger? A wave of memories and feelings crash down on me. I suddenly recall gambling and drinking with a bunch of aristocrats. I also realize who I am! Marie Antionette, wife of Louis XVI of the House of Bourbon... It is that Queen who got her head cut off during the French Revolution! I am her? Why her?! Good heavens!</p>
<p>I touch my neck self-consciously. Despite the warm sunlight streaming through the windows, a chill goes down my spine. This must be a dream, right? I remember reading a book about Marie Antionette and seeing the fairy. I must have been tired from work and fallen asleep and because I was reading the book before I fell asleep, I am now dreaming I am Marie. That is the only logical explanation, this is all just a very realistic dream.</p>
<p>'Your Majesty, are you still feeling unwell? It is almost time for you to see the King. You must get changed into proper clothing and hurry to him.'</p>
<p>My mind is still reeling even though I know this is just a dream, I cannot calm down immediately.</p>
<p>'Your Majesty, there is no time! Please get changed!'</p>
<p>My thoughts are still scrambled, but she is right. I should not tarry. After all, this is just a dream, so I best go along with it for now.</p>
<p>'Your right, please help me get changed.'</p>
<p>'I am truly grateful for your cooperation your Majesty. I have prepared this outfit for you. Please put it on.' Madame Deniau leads me to the dressing room and shows me a blue and white gown with red buttons. The skirt is so much larger than I thought it would look like while reading my book. With the help of Madame Deniau, I get into the gown and she fastens my corset. I do not feel any pain or discomfort, it is surprisingly supportive of my back. After I am secure in the gown, she brings a wig to me which must be at least more than two times the size of my head. Still, I do not complain and let her put it on my head while I am sitting down. It all goes smoothly like she has done this a million times before.</p>
<p>'Please remain seated your Majesty, I will bring you your shoes.' She goes to a closet and picks the most hideous shoes I have ever seen. I stand corrected on my reasoning that this is a dream, this must be a nightmare. The colours of the shoes match the gown, but for some reason, they are still hideous. Deniau has to forcefully lift my feet to put the shoes on, she does not even seem faced that I do not react.</p>
<p>'His Majesty will be delighted with how you look.' Seeing how the dress does not cover these shoes, I sincerely doubt he will be delighted.</p>
<p>'Thank you, Madame Deniau.'</p>
<p>'I'm only doing my duty, your Majesty.'</p>
<p>I realize that I am about to see my or rather Marie's husband, and I am suddenly incredibly nervous. What will my mind give him as an image? Will he recognize that I am not really Marie, or will he automatically see me as his wife?</p>
<p>The palace is grand and luxuriously decorated, it seems unreal that my mind has created all this detail. It feels strangely familiar, even though I am sure I have never seen it before. I notice I am walking towards the study without thinking about it. I stop before the grand ornate door that is decorated with irises, feeling my nervousness skyrocket. Not only am I feeling nervous, for some reason I am feeling apprehension bubbling under the surface of my emotions. I frown, there is no reason for me to be feeling this way. I ignore the feeling and knock on the door before stepping inside.</p>
<p>The first thing I see when I step into the study is that there are more people than I expected. To my left stands a tall man with a blue coat, Marquis de Lafayette tells my mind. To my right, closer to the desk, stands another man in a wig who intimidates me, Blaisdell, the most trusted minister of the King. Before me, behind his desk, stands the King.</p>
<p>The King looks surprised to see me as if me being here is a rare sight. He is not what I expected, not that I know what I did expect, but after the anxious feelings, I did not expect him to look so, so sweet. He has a kind face with blue eyes that I know would twinkle if he were happy. His body is different than what I remember reading about him, he actually looks really handsome. I feel my heart starting to beat faster, with all three men staring at me I am feeling even worse than before.</p>
<p>'My Queen, what brings you here?'</p>
<p>'I...' I cannot respond, I feel faint and try to take a step back to create more space. While doing so I accidentally step on my hem and stumble.</p>
<p>'Marie!'</p>
<p>I do not touch the ground, looking up I see that I am caught by the Marquis, who looks displeased with me. Glancing at the King I see he has a worried look, and his arm is stretched out towards me as if he were planning on catching me himself.</p>
<p>'Marie are you all right?' I quickly stand up to no longer be in contact with the Marquis. I notice that my eyes are pricking with unshed tears and there is bile rising in my throat. What is happening to me? I am touched by the kindness the King shows but I feel this urge to get away from him. I shake my head and make a hasty bow.</p>
<p>I quickly turn around and run back towards the room I woke up in. My heart will not calm down, even when I am lying in bed. Tears are running down my eyes and I do not know where they are coming from. I feel embarrassed by how I acted but I could not control myself in any way. My feelings were out of control, I felt myself panicking without knowing what I was so afraid for.</p>
<p>At least it is all over now, I will wake up in my own bed if I just close my eyes. The last thing I see before I drift off to sleep are the Kings kind blue eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Past and Future Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The sweet smell of the Apfelstrudel fills the air of the tearoom, mixing with the minty aroma of the tea that is being served. Here I am far removed from the etiquette and hectic lifestyle of Versailles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Is the Apfelstrudel to your liking Marie?' Across from me sits my best friend, my only friend here really. Her smiles and comforting words are like a beacon of light in this dark sea of rumours and animosity. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Thank you, Gabrielle, the Apfelstrudel is delicious, even better than last time.' Her cheeks become the soft colour of new roses, her eyes twinkling like stars. Do I mean as much to her as her company means to me?  This small chateau in the garden is like my personal toy box. No matter how large the bedroom is, the child is only concerned with their toy box and the vast wonders it holds inside. My own little world. I will have to find a way to thank...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Your Majesty!' Without knocking, without any warning, one of the nursemaids comes running in. Her pupils are so large that I can no longer see the colour of her eyes, her mouth is hanging open and her chest is visibly moving up and down. With a hand that is already turning white, she is still holding the doorknob.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'It's Beatrice, your Majesty. We tried...' My chair seems to have fallen down, I can hear the thump behind me. The nursemaid is already no longer in my field of vision, I am moving. I do not know how I am moving, I do not register it. I just see that I am walking down the hall or am I running? I no longer feel the ground beneath me. I just see the hall, the door, the crib. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'My Queen...' My husband, my husband is standing next to the crib. His eyes which normally resemble a sparkling lake have now glossed over and show a muddled pond. I know, in my heart I know, just from the look of those eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'How long? You are all here, you are here! How can you be here before me? Did no one think to call me first?' There is a ripple in the pond, turning into larger waves that crash against the shore, the water threatening to overflow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'My Queen please...' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'She is MY child!' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I taste the slightest hint of salt in my mouth. Even with my eyes closed, I can tell that the room is still empty and dark. In the darkness, I realize why I could not face my husband, why he must have been shocked to see me.</p>
<p>I have been avoiding him, running away from my shame and reality. I do not wish to look into those eyes and be reminded of my complete failure as a woman, wife and mother. No, I do not wish to run away, Marie wishes so. In spite of that knowledge, the needles in my heart do not lessen. How many regrets do I truly have, for my heart to have become a pincushion? </p>
<p>How long has it been since I held her, held my Beatrice? At first, I thought this would be a strange dream, a story that I could smile about once I woke up, painting my cheeks pink throughout the day as I would remember my strange behaviour in this short fantasy. I was entirely wrong in my earlier presumption, for this has to be a nightmare. A beautiful stallion becking me closer with its soft black coat, only to dash away once I felt comfortable enough to mount it. Going so fast that I can no longer see the world around me, only feel the sense of dread that fills me. </p>
<p>I believe my body would be in a trance at this point, moving without the need for me to guide it. But even after months I still need to force my body to move, to don a robe and rest myself inside a chair beside the larger window. Grabbing a bottle outside a cabinet beside me I pour myself a glass of wine. Wait, months? Has it truly been that long since I started this routine? This cycle of closing myself off in my dollhouse during the day, only to seek the calm in the cacophony of strangers, alcohol and unwise decisions at night. </p>
<p>I would like to stop this cycle, Marie. It frightens both of us I assure you, still I would like to change this nightmare we are living. I should be gone by sunrise, returned to my own bed and time. That is what I truly believe, what I hope. However, this pain cannot be ignored. So I warn and promise you, Marie, as long as I am in this nightmare with you, I will take the reins and lead us to happier days.</p>
<p>With my mind made up, my eyes close again. The glass of wine beside me untouched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Marie, are you awake?' My eyes slowly open to see the garden before me, feeling refreshed from my slumber I stretch my arms to wake up. Behind me, I hear the door open bringing with it the smell of honey and apples. I turn around to see Gabrielle enter with a tea set and macarons. </p>
<p>'I am sorry for entering without your permission Marie, I did not think you would be awake. I was worried when I heard you had a meeting with the King, so I brought you some apple tea with macarons.' The small smile she gives me covers me like a warm blanket.</p>
<p>'Thank you, Gabrielle, the tea and sweets are much appreciated. Though I enjoy our time together as much as your baking, you truly are too good for me.' She holds a hand before her mouth so that I cannot see her full smile but she cannot hide the crinkles in the corner of her eyes and her pink cheeks.</p>
<p>'Your kind words warm my heart, I am so grateful to hear that you enjoy my presence. Though I am not sure you like it as much as my baking, I did make your favourite vanilla macarons.' Without being asked Gabrielle starts setting the tea and macarons on the table. While she prepares our morning tea I notice a bouquet of white roses on my bed. Gabrielle must have noticed my confused gaze for she walks over to the bouquet and brings back a white envelope with a silver seal. </p>
<p>'Oh, it is from Fersen! He is such a hopeless romantic.' She hands me the letter and my mind is briefly flooded with memories of Marie's old lover. In the memories, he does seem nice and sincere however the thought that I have a lover disturbs me. I immediately remember another set of kind eyes.</p>
<p>'Go on Marie open the letter! You must be so excited to receive word from Fersen after he was gone for so long.'  At Gabrielle's insistence, I open the letter and read it out loud for her.</p>
<p><em>My Princess,</em><br/>the war has finally ended, and I am on my way back to you. I miss your canary-like voice, your dimples, and your starry eyes... I miss everything about you. Do you miss me too? I have too many things to tell you, but I want to say them while looking into your beautiful eyes. I hope you can sense how much I long to fly to your side, but I can only use these white roses to represent the unchanging feelings I've had for you all these years.<br/>Yours, Fersen</p>
<p>'He is such a poetic charmer, no wonder you like him so. You must be pleased that he has returned in time for the upcoming banquette.'</p>
<p>'Banquette?'</p>
<p>'Do not tell me you forgot Marie, the banquette to welcome our soldiers home from the war, you have been looking forward to it for weeks now.' Gabrielle seems deep in thought for a bit while she looks at me before her eyes sadden.</p>
<p>'Did you have that nightmare again Marie? I noticed the wine but I thought you were relatively fine considering it was still full...' At the mention of my nightmare, I feel my throat constricting and my eyes have to close for a second to steady myself.</p>
<p>'Oh Marie I am so terribly sorry, I must be the worst friend ever to not immediately notice your distress. I thought it would be a good sign that you did not drink wine but of course, you are still in mourning. How shortsighted of me. Your Majesty I can...'</p>
<p>'Gabrielle.' She immediately stops her rambling and stares at me with wide doe-like eyes.</p>
<p>'You have done nothing wrong, my dear friend. You are correct in your assumption even. I... I have decided to try and move on. I have other children and an obligation to them to be there as their mother. I am still petrified, I am frightened with the thoughts of failing them as well as their mother.'</p>
<p>'Marie you did not...'</p>
<p>'Please let me finish Gabrielle, for I do not think I can repeat these words. However, I wish for you to understand my current state of mind regarding this matter. I failed Beatrice, I...' The words to describe my failure lodge themselves in my throat and refuse to move up. </p>
<p>'I do not wish to also fail my other children by no longer being there for them Gabrielle. I will not go to them immediately as I feel I am not ready... But I have made up my mind, I will move past this. Even if my regret will never vanish, I will move on for them...'</p>
<p>'Marie...' I look up to see Gabrielle wiping tears from her eyes and handing me a handkerchief as well. I did not even notice the tears streaming down my face.</p>
<p>'Thank you.' After my small speech, I seem to have lost my voice for it is barely a whisper. </p>
<p>'I will aid you as much as I can Marie. Please tell me what I can do for you.' To have a friend like her must be a true blessing. I know Marie helped her with her family debts and the nobles in Versailles gossip that is the only reason for our friendship. I know that is untrue, one look in Gabrielle's purple doe-like eyes tells me all I need to know. That she cares for me deeply.</p>
<p>'Thank you, Gabrielle. For now, I only wish to focus on the banquet and my duties as Queen to attend it. After that I will focus on my duties as a mother and that I must do myself.' </p>
<p>'Of course, the banquet might give you some joy again and of course, you will be able to see Fersen again. That ought to bring a smile to your face.' She gives me a grin and a playful wink. Before I can dispute her statement there is a knock on the door and a servant enters.</p>
<p>'Your Majesty, the jeweller mister Bohmer has arrived for you.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>